


Eyes of a Leader

by NineTailedFox01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Poetry, stressed Shiro, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTailedFox01/pseuds/NineTailedFox01
Summary: A poem written from Shiro's perspective about the stress he goes through as a leader. It could also be Keith kind of, but more Shiro i think. Well it could be any leader in the Voltron series, damn they just need naps.





	Eyes of a Leader

Eyes open.  
Panic is everywhere  
I can hear it  
A soundtrack of their voices

Eyes fall on me.  
A dreaded question asked  
“What do we do?”  
Forced to make a choice again

Eyes take in every detail.  
Must be sure,  
Must keep them safe  
As a beast rages in my stomach

Eye weigh every choice.  
If the scales tip too far  
I could loose one of them  
A friends death on my hands

Eyes plot a course.  
The path is difficult, unforgiving  
A razor’s edge to walk my little ducks along  
For if they fall out of line, the will fall forever

Eyes close.  
Safely home, finally  
Take this precious time to rest  
Before my eyes open again.


End file.
